


Drop

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [20]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: D'Artagnan experiences subdrop and his boyfriends are worried.





	

      Porthos watched d’Artagnan. He had been lethargic for a few days and was having headaches. Porthos had pushed him hard in the last session. He watched as d’Artagnan blinked and shook his head in an attempt to focus on the computer in front of him. When d’Artagnan got the pinched look he got when he had a migraine Porthos put down his book and walked over.

      “d’Artagnan…”

      “I’m busy.”

      “You have a migraine.”

      “I’m fine Porthos.”

      “Let me treat the migraine please d’Artagnan or I’ll call Lemay and he’ll shot you full of that stuff you don’t like that makes you feel weird.”

      “I’m fine Porthos.” Porthos tried to lift d’Artagnan’s chin and the man jerked away from him. Porthos sighed and went back to his book. He had a gut instinct that d’Artagnan was in subdrop. D’Artagnan didn’t want his help though and forcing it on him would make things worse.

      Porthos pretended to read while he pulled out his phone. He knew texting Athos and Aramis might make the situation worse but they needed to know what was going on.

 

* * *

 

 

      [ _D’Art in drop. Refusing help_ ]

      Aramis sighed as he read Porthos’ text. Normally it was Athos who was stubborn when he went into subdrop. Athos was looking at his phone as well with a cross expression on his face. He tried to head to the gym door but Aramis was faster than him.

      “You going in there and yelling at him will make things worse.”

      “He needs us.”

      “Porthos has it well in hand.”

      “Porthos is texting us.”

      “Athos, d’Artagnan is experiencing a depression caused by the fact that his neurotransmitters had flooded his system and are now not there. Yelling at him will not help.” Aramis managed to get Athos calmed down and followed him into their room. D’Artagnan was sobbing in Porthos’ arms. Aramis settled in front of d’Artagnan gently while Athos brought his medical kit over.

      “You’re going to feel my fingers on your wrist love.” He took d’Artagnan’s pulse and sighed when it was normal. “I need your eyes sweetheart.”

      “He’s got a migraine.”

      “I’ll be gentle.” Aramis pulled d’Artagnan’s head away from Porthos’ shoulder and checked his eyes with a small light. D’Artagnan flinched and Porthos soothed him. “Light sensitivity huh love?” Aramis reached for the small vial Athos was holding and the needle. He drew the medication up and pulled d’Artagnan’s sleeve up gently. He swabbed the area and injected d’Artagnan with the medication. D’Artagnan whimpered and buried his face in Porthos’ shoulder. Porthos easily lifted him and carried him into his bedroom. Athos followed with an icepack. Aramis put his equipment away and followed them. He closed the door behind him and walked through the darkness to the bed.

      “How long until the medication works?”

      “Anywhere from five minutes from now to an hour.” D’Artagnan was sobbing again and Porthos was gently rocking him. They heard d’Artagnan gag and the shuffle as Porthos grabbed the trash can. He slid it under d’Artagnan’s mouth as the man vomited. d’Artagnan whimpered and Athos reached out to gently rub his head. D’Artagnan pushed him away and Athos sighed. Aramis reached for the water he knew would be beside the bed and opened it. He handed it to Porthos who got d’Artagnan to clean his mouth out and drink a bit. D’Artagnan was settled back and the ice pack draped over his forehead to soothe the migraine. They three of them watched as d’Artagnan fell into a fitful sleep.

      “I hate seeing him like this.” Athos’ voice was soft and he traced a finger over d’Artagnan’s cheek.

      “We all do love.” Aramis pulled Athos into his arms. The two of them tangled their legs together.

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan blinked. The room was dark. He could feel two bodies to his left and one, with arms wrapped around him, to his right. He pressed closer to the body to his right and the body shifted.

      “D’Artagnan love?” Porthos’ voice was quiet in his ear.

      “Yeah?”

      “How are you feeling?”

      “Weird.”

      “You were in subdrop and got a migraine.”

      “That would explain it.” One of the bodies on his left rolled to press against him. He could tell it was Athos. He smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to Athos’ naked shoulder. The man nuzzled into his shoulder and threw an arm around d’Artagnan’s waist.

      “You are on a strict cuddle regime for the next few days.”

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan tangled his fingers in Athos’ hair. Of all his lovers, Athos had been the most attentive the last few days. He was currently settled between d’Artagnan’s legs, a hand sliding a vibrating toy in and out of d’Artagnan while his mouth sucked on his dick. D’Artagnan let out an appreciative noise as the toy brushed over his prostate and thrust up in Athos’ mouth slightly. Athos twisted the toy so that it would brush against d’Artagnan’s prostate with each thrust. D’Artagnan tugged on Athos’ hair in a silent warning as he moaned. Athos turned the vibrations up one last time and d’Artagnan came with a moan of the other man’s name. Athos pulled away with a smirk and settled next to d’Artagnan.

      “Feel alright love?”

      “I feel like I just got my brain sucked out through my dick.” D’Artagnan rolled so he was half on top of Athos with a happy noise. Athos stroked his hair and pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/


End file.
